


Study Spideypool

by Yecam



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: College Student Peter, Deadpool Thought Boxes, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yecam/pseuds/Yecam
Summary: Peter has finals tomorrow and needs to study. He still thinks that the city needs him. Wade makes sure that Peter studies instead of patrolling.





	

[]- yellow  
()- white

“Are you going on patrol?” Peter asked Wade, looking up from his textbook.

“Yes, but,” he continued as Peter stood up, “you are not. You have finals tomorrow, so you are going to stay here and study and get a full nights sleep instead of staying out until 4 and getting 3 hours of sleep.”

“Wade, I’m an adult. I can make my own decisions, besides, the city needs me,” Peter pouted.

[He actually pouted. So cute!]

He was pretty adorable when he got a little upset. Not too upset, that was just wrong on baby boy’s face.

(Focus big guy, we need to make sure that Petey studies.)

[Why? We never studied and look how great we turned out!]

That was enough for Wade. He was determined that his baby boy turned out better than him. “Nope, nonnegotiable. See ya later Petey-pie!” With that, he swung out of the window and onto to fire escape.

He quickly climbed to the top of the top of the building and began to hop rooftop to rooftop away from the apartment. He then circled back so he would be able to check that Peter hadn’t just waited until he was gone to leave. Standing on the building next to the one which held his and Peter’s apartment, he looked through the window. The younger man sat pouring over the textbook. Wade smiled, as much as Peter insisted that he could juggle all his responsibilities he really did need someone to keep him on track. Sometimes school and personal health got pushed aside in favor of being Spiderman.

Still smiling Deadpool leapt away. He didn’t stop smiling for the entire night. He smiled when he stopped a mugger, he smiled when he stabbed a would-be rapist, he smiled when he shot up a human trafficking ring. He smiled when he got back to the apartment at 4:07 am.

He frowned for a moment when he saw Peter lying over his books. At first he prepared to give Peter a lecture on how he would gain nothing by pulling an all-nighter to study, until he realized that Peter was sleeping.

[That is just too cute.]

(For once I agree. Our baby boy is absolutely adorable.)

Wade was in total agreement with the boxes. Peter was always stressed whenever he was awake, sleep softened the worry lines between his eyes, and stopped his constant fidgeting. “Hm, he’s gonna have a sore neck if he spends the night like that…what should I do?” he mused, still looking at the sleeping form of Peter.

(Carry him back to bed. Duh)

[Yeah you idiot.]

“I could have done with less sass, but okay,” he muttered. He gently picked Peter up, making sure to not wake him up, and carried him, bridal style, to their shared bed, where he laid him down carefully.

[Man I wish this was a smut fic, then we could bang him right now.]

(We aren’t in that type of fic you moron.)

[I know, but I still wish we were…]

Wade tuned out the voices as he stared down at his beautiful baby boy. He had no idea what he had done in some past life to deserve this wonderful creature, because it definitely wasn’t something he had done in this life. Sometimes he was afraid it was all a delusion and he would wake up from it. But every now and then he could tell that it’s all real. Right now, he knew it was real, he was real, Peter was real, this life was real.

He smiled as he tucked in his beloved and kissed his forehead. “I love you, my little spider,” he whispered as he laid down, still in full costume, next to his baby boy and drifted off to sleep, lulled by the boxes bickering.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted something cute so I wrote this. Comments are very appreciated :)


End file.
